


Two idiots in love

by A_Kookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kookie/pseuds/A_Kookie
Summary: Just another day of being a paladin of Voltron. Includes long conversations and (possibly) feelings.Written from random dialogues I wrote a while ago, just for fun.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	1. Dynamic duo

It was supposed to be an easy task. Easy enough to sent only two paladins, in no need to use Voltron. As the most agile of the five, it was decided, that Keith and Lance would do the job the most efficient and quick.  
They were supposed to receive some very rare spices for Hunks recipes. But first they had to go through a jungle, to a place not reachable in their lion ships, but only on foot. And they never had a chance to explore said planet. So they walked cautiously, guided by their navigation.  
\- Uhh why do we have to walk so far - said Lance, annoyed by the length of the journey. They were walking for a little more than 2 hours.  
\- The energeric pull of that planet is too much for our lions to handle, remember ? - patiently responded Keith.  
\- Yeah yeah - Lance went quiet for a moment - But I wish my lion was here with me, you know, to feel more safe ? - he waited for a response from his friend, but he was silent. Then added - Tell me Keith... do you miss Red sometimes? You know, as she was your lion in the first place - he added.  
\- Hm ? - He never gave it more thought. Searching for an answer, or maybe just trying to remember those little moments when he felt his bond with Red tightened - Yeah...Yeah, I do. How is she anyway, Lance?  
Lance really liked when Keith randomly said his name; he felt really happy to be acknowlenged by his skilled and handsome friend. Though, he would never admit that.  
\- Well she has somebody to take care of her - he chuckled, then said - Me. I was talking about myself.- joked Lance.  
To his surprise, Keith let out a quiet, cute laugh, visibly amused by his joke. It really catched him off guard. Lance blushed slightly.  
\- W-wait, did YOU just laughed at my joke ?  
\- Hahah, yeah what abour it ? - honestly asked Keith, still smiling - I always thought you had a nice sense of humor. I like it.  
Lance smiled wide, and nudged his arm just lightly.  
\- Really ?? It's nice to get some appreciation - He answered with confidene, but after a while he added - You know... You are not bad either. I don't h a t e to spend time with you anymore.  
Keith raised a brow, looking at his friend  
\- Did you ever ? - he answered teasingly.  
\- Well, you were this VERY annoing kid, back at the garizon - He giggled, but then saw Keiths expression, a little sad and melancholic, then quickly, without any thought he said - I mean... you really were the best and I was kind of jealous of you - he added quietly, averting his gaze, and staring very intently at some blue mushrooms scattered in the jungle, just close to the path they were walking on.  
He didn't saw how Keith blushed slightly, nervously scrathing the back of his head.  
\- Oh, um...Really? - Keith needed to scold himself mentally for that kind of response. Ke knew Lance was jealous of his skill, but the honesty took him off guard.  
Lance sighed, now too late to retract whay he just said.  
\- Yeah... old times, my pal - He gathered his courage and swallowed his pride - But, you know what? You really grew on me, as time went on - I started to really like you. L e a d e r - He added with emphasis.  
Keith stopped in his tracks and looked at Lance; unreadable expression on his face  
\- Do you like me ? - he blurted.  
The gravity of what Keith asked hit Lance, as he felt his blood disappear from his face. A sense of finality and naivety in his words. He stopped too and turned to face Keith. He felt the need to run.  
\- Hmm ? - He answered, as to brush it off - I - he panicked slightly, then continued walking, past Keith, and said - with you talking all the time, I might just change my mind. We've been walking so long, and I think we might just overlook the place - he started rambling, and started to quicken his pace. Keith making a litlle run to catch up to Lance.  
\- Oh um, I'm sorry... didn't want to distract - he stilled - Wait - he said, and grasped Lances arm.  
It took Lance off guard.  
\- Listen... - Keith whispered. But as he said that, an arrow cut the air just slightly on the left. Too close.  
\- Lance, look out!!  
Keith summoned a shield with his bayard, and stepped close to Lance, not sure how many or, more importantly, where were the attackers. With his knife in the other hand, with one swing, he cut two of the arrows in mid air. Lance went speechless for a second. That was so hot.  
\- A little help ?! - yelled Keith  
\- Uh I- I got you! - He responded and summoned his sword, ready to attack anyone that comes near them.  
Their moves perfectly combined, with quick swings and impenetrable defense. As a few arrows were shot, everything went still for a moment. When they were franticaly looking for the attackers, ten of them appeared just in front of them.  
\- On your left ! - shouted Keith, trying to defend their front, as Lance cut through another two of the bandits.  
\- They're quick ! - He said sharply.  
In an instant, he jumped forward and surprised three of them, hacking his sword at their legs, making them fall.  
\- We are quite a good team, don't we ? -  
asked Lance, quite proud of his performance, but seeking approval in his friend. Didn't noticed Keith having a hard time fighting the five other attackers.  
\- Lance ! Ah- Keith cried, as he got hit in his head and, staggering, fell to his back. It looked painful.  
\- Keith ! - Lance yelled shocked, and without hesitation, threw himself on the attackers, fending off his hurt friend. It took him a moment to take down all of them, dazed with rage.  
Lance, breathless, ran to his fallen friend.  
\- Don't be dead, dont be dead- he fell to his knees, cautiosly taking Keith into his arms. His body tensed, but relaxed as he saw Lances worried face.  
\- Hey, hey, are you allright? Talk to me, please, Keith - Lance blurted quiet and panicky.  
Keith, a little lightheaded, tried to focus his eyes on his friend. His nose was bleeding, and a bruise started to form around his left eye socket.  
\- L-Lance, what happened? Did I blacked out ? - Keith asked unsure, still dazed from the blow.  
Lance hugged him, holding him close to his body, his eyes watering.  
\- Um, you may let go of me now. -  
Lance let out a soft sob.  
\- I thought I lost you there - another sob -Don't do this to me again, mullet - Added Lance and squeezed him even more, as if to confirm Keiths presence.  
\- Hey, It's okay, I'm fine - said Keith qently - I'm here, It's fine - he sighed, closing his eyes. The rush from the fight melting.  
Lance let him go, averting his gaze, blushing. Slowly got up and helped Keith to stand. Not letting go of Keith hand, he lowered his head, sniffed a few times, and then took a deep, shaky breath.  
\- I'm sorry I get you worried, It won't happen again, I promise. I won't let my guard dow- Keith was cut short.  
Lance, once again pulled Keith into a hug, this time not frantic but calm.  
\- You promise ? - whispered Lance.  
\- Y-yeah, I promise - answered Keith seriously, and hugged Lance back.  
\- And it goes the same for you - he added.  
\- I promise. - Lance answered.  
\- Good. - said Keith, as he sighed, relieved.  
They parted, slightly blushing. It felt like a vow, they would abide by.  
They looked around- all of the bandits were knocked out, but not dead, so they would have to move quickly and complete the mission.  
\- Soo, we better make it quick. Come on, Keith - as Lance said that, he saw a round alien dragging behind him a cart, filled with many goods. And a few armed aliens, walking briskly behind him. As they approached, the man shouted, out of breath,-  
-Oh my! Paladins! I'm glad you are safe! I heard the fight and called for backup, but as I can see- he stopped, catching his breath - It's not needed anymore! You showed them ! - he said, grinning - The guards will take care of those bandits. There are your spices ! - he handed them the cart.  
\- And the payment for you - said Lance, passing him a box from his backpack.  
The alien opened it and smiled.  
\- Just as we discussed! Pleasure doing business with you, Paladins! - and he left.  
Lances gaze followed him, as he disappeared into the thick forest.  
\- So, who drags the spices back to our Lions? - asked Lance, grinnig mischievously.  
Keith sighed, smilig  
\- Hah, I guess I owe you now-  
\- Onward then ! - yelled Lance.


	2. Keith admits he likes knives

The road back to their Lions was easy. A little harder for Keith, but that's what you do when you get your ass saved by your friend. His arms ached a little, strained with dragging a heavy cart, filled with heavy bags of spices. Even If Lance helped him for the most part - bless him - he needed a little rest. Not only his arms, but his head was still aching from the blow.  
***  
With the cargo delivered to the castle, and Keith's injuries being taken care of, Lance went to his room to rest. As he was lying on his bed, he was thinking about their adventure. It could have been better, Keith might not get injured if Lance paid a little more attention to his friend, than to his cool moves. He should focus on the defence more, so he could protect Keith better. He closed his eyes, and remembered their promise to eachother. Keith's question if he likes him. Yes, this one annoyed him; but only because he wasn't brave enough to say yes. He really, really liked him. Their friendship, their banter, and the newly discovered closeness. He needed to tell him that. He got up a little too quickly, his vision blacked out for a moment, and he needed to sit for a second. He got up for the second time, took a big inhale, and went to Keith's room.

Keith heard a knock.  
\- Come in ! - he yelled, and after that he saw Lance entering his room, shyly. He was blushing a little  
\- H-hey, um; got a moment ? - Said Lance, now not so sure about his little task.  
\- Yeah sure, come in - Keith smiled a little.  
\- Um, about today. I didn't mean I dont like when you talk much, honestly I like when you talk too much, I- I mean, when you talk in general and I'm- I'm sorry - he staggered, painfully conscious of his awkwardness.  
\- So, you like my company then ? - asked Keith.  
\- Um, yeah - Lance smiled, kind of happy he was received thay way.  
Just now, Lance noticed an alien-looking sword in Keith's hands. Its blade was a little holographic and its handle an obsidian black. The shape was of a wild animal's claw.  
Curious, Lance approached Keith and sat beside him on his bed.  
\- Yoo, what's up with this weird knife ? - he took a closer look, now it appeared slightly transparent.  
\- I found it on that planet we were on. Pretty nice, huh ? - Keith smiled  
\- Cool, may I see it ??  
\- Sure - Keith handed Lance the sword. It was suprisingly light.  
\- It's so shiny !   
\- Hahah, yeah - Keith laughed, as he looked at his friend, who was still admiring the weapon. It was nice having Lance close, his presence was always somewhat soothing, and comforting.  
Lance handed back the artifact to Keith.  
\- You realy like swords, huh ? - he giggled, but blushed at the double meaning of the phrasing. But Keith seemed to grasp it and, looking straight into Lance's eyes, he shot  
\- I do fancy a good weapon -  
Lance's pulse quickened, and he stood up quickly. It was too much. Think Lance, think!  
\- H-hey, do you want to go pay Red a visit ? - this fast turn of the topic baffled Keith, as he asked-  
\- Oh is- Is she OK ??  
Goddamnit, Lance stop being an idiot!- Lance thought, and visibly let out a sigh, defeated.  
\- Yeah I just... wondered if you might want to catch up with her. Since we have some spare time we could, maybe-  
\- Yeah, sure, I'd love to - Keith smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter - a race?


	3. Golden dust

Every Lion was in their right place. Red was just next to Blue and Black.  
\- So you've become friends with Red, I see - asked Keith, quietly admiring Lance's ability to befriend anyone so quickly.  
\- Yeah, she is the best kitty; um, no offence, Blue! - Lance smiled warmly at the Lions.  
\- I wonder... do you know why did she choose you? - Keith looked very thoughtful, perhaps a little sad.  
Lance without much thought said  
\- Oh, I don't know, maybe because of my good looks? - and winked at Keith  
Keith looked at Lance, visibly considering his statement  
\- Yeah... maybe - he lowered his head.  
\- H-hey! It's not like I think you are less handsome than me! In my opinion, It- It must be something more than just good looks! - said Lance franticaly waving his arms - But to be honest, I think that Black just wanted you to lead us. And Red obeyed - explained Lance.  
\- You sure? - asked Keith, now hopeful.  
Lance grabbed Keith's arms and said very sternly-  
\- You are the best pilot in the universe I know! Well, except myself - he added.  
Keith laughed and Lance felt like flying.  
\- Maybe - Keith grinned - So, how about a little challenge, then? -  
\- Ohh, you want to beat me?? The Mighty Tailor! Ha ha ha! How about a race? To the nerby planet we had a mission together and back? -  
\- Deal! - Keith was already running to his lion. Lance quickly got in Red. He was a litte too excited, and going to give his best.  
\- I bet you won't be able to outfly me - said Lance confidently, swiftly starting his Lion.  
\- Yeah? What do you want to bet? - asked Keith with a smirk. He himself had a few ideas, but he wanted to hear what Lance would think of.  
Lance's mind went rather quickly to 'If i win, you'd let me kiss you', but no, he needed to be more subtle. Despite his reputation of being a flirt, with Keith... it was different. He wanted his feelings reciprocated.  
\- So... how about- whoever loses, will do one thing the winner wants. Anything. - he added.  
\- Aaanything? - asked Keith, slyly.  
\- S-sure! - he wasn't so sure.  
They took off at the same time, speeding quickly. Red lion was faster than Black, but Black had better armor. Keith really wanted to win.  
\- Hey, Keith, how about we fly through this asteroid patch? - asked Lance.  
\- What- no! Lance, that's dangerous! -  
\- Are you scared of some debris? - Lance tried to provoke him. - wait, scratch that. I DO remember you nosediving into the ground that one time, because I said you're afraid. So maybe not - Lance saw Keith changing track. - and there he goes! Why is he always so intense?! - Lance said to himself.  
He knew it might not end well, and went after Keith. At first there were just a few small rocks, but the deeper he went, it got really crowded. He saw Keith, and sped up, as much as he could, skillfully avoiding any debris.  
\- Hey, Keith, give it up! -  
\- Why? Because I'm winning? - asked Keith confidently, adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
\- No, you idiot! Because you can get hurt! Don't be so reckless! - Lance yelled, flying inbetween two huge asteroids.  
\- Oh, I am! - Keith grit his teeth. He was taking it too seriously. Lance decided to outfly him, but it wasn't so easy. There was not enough space to maneuver now. The situation was getting worse. As Keith flew through a small space between rocks as they moved. They began to close in.  
\- Keith, no! - Lance was approaching a collision. He tried to stop his lion but he was moving too fast. Keith turned around.  
\- I've got you! - shouted Keith. He shot his laser beams into the rocks, blasting them apart. Just in time. Lance flew into small, sharp pieces of asteroids. His hands shaking, and his forehead in a cold sweat.  
\- I could've died! - cried Lance.  
\- But you didn't- Lance? We might have a problem here - they were in the middle of asteroids crashing into eachother, some the size of their ships, but some big enough to be called a planet. They needed to get out of there, but the only way was forward.  
\- Follow me, Lance, we need to fly to the end, I think It's the only way - commanded Keith. And as he said that, he shot a rock, quickly speeding towards them. Too close. Small pieces of it flew around them.  
\- No! Don't order me around, It was you who changed the path-  
\- Lance, please, we need to hurry. - Keith interrupted him. - Do you trust me? - he asked calmly.  
The asteroids were flying everywhere, nearly grazing their ships. It was getting heated.  
\- Do I have a choice? - Lance sighed, dodging a few bigger pieces of a rock Keith just shot.  
\- Follow me - ordered Keith.  
Lance was trying to keep a close distance between his lion and Black. Keith was manouvering very quickly, turning and jumping from rock to rock. Lance was concentrating really hard. After a few more jumps, they ran across a very big asteroid. Apparently, It was so heavy It started to pull them into its surface.  
\- Let's try to run on this rock! - suggested Keith, and they did.  
\- Hey, what's that!? - yelled Lance. It was not an ordinary rock. It was covered in gold ores, extedning like veins. Behind them, fragments of gold floating, like an explosion of confetti. Some of it clinging to their lions . Lance laughed, it was beatiful.  
After a while they reached the other side of the gold asteroid. It looked like they bypassed the planet they agreed to race to. And more important, they were safe now.  
\- Hah, I thought we would never came out of there. Well, not alive at least. - Lance said with relief. - Good job, Keith. Huh, you did good. - Lance smiled.  
\- I guess... I won, right? - asked Keith.  
\- You what??  
\- I was flying in front of you, thus I reached the Planet first - he answered with pride.  
Lance facepalmed.  
\- Keith, you literally told me to follow you behind? - he laughed.  
\- Yeah, I did - Keith said nonchalantly.  
\- You sneaky-  
\- Come now, we probably need to go back to the castle, before someone notices our absecne. -  
Just as Keith said that, Allura appeared on the screen.  
\- Keith! Lance! What are you two doing out in space with your lions!? - she was furious. Well, probably more concerned than furious but still.  
\- We were ra- Keith started, but Lance interrupted him.  
\- It was my idea, princess. I am so sorry for being so reckless. I wanted to race with Keith and we got a little carried away and-  
Allura sighed.  
\- Now now, go back to the castle... there is dinner waiting for you. Good thing you two are safe.  
\- Oh, o-okay - Lance stuttered, a little embarassed. He preferred when Allura was angry at him. Not so... disappointed.  
They turned back, silent.  
\- So... who won? - Allura asked out of the blue.  
\- U-um... - Lance replied surprised  
\- Me. It was me. - Keith said.  
\- N-no, no one won!  
\- Oh, how so? - asked Allura  
\- Don't listen to Lance, he just can't admit he lost a bet - said Keith.  
\- What was it? - asked Allura  
\- Oh, just a little... favor. - he smiled, thinking of ways to exploit the bet to its fullest. Maybe a day as a slave? Maybe he could bring breakfast to his bed for a week? Month? Or something to humiliate him... no no, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Lance put trust in him in a dangerous situation, just a few minutes ago. It felt... nice. Ultimately, he WAS the leader... but it was different with Lance. He felt needed and confident when Lance was near. He knew what he was going to do. He needed to try out something. His friend's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
\- Hey, Keith... Do you want to race to the ship? - asked Lance, speeding up.  
\- On it - Keith replied.  
\- No!! - yelled Allura.  
It was a straight path. No asteroids, no gold rocks. Just a void of space. Close to the castle Lance took the lead. He was faster than Keith.  
They exited their Lions, and smiled to eachother. Lance raised his chin.  
\- Who is the FASTEST pilot in the universe now?? - he asked, leaning his arm on Keith's shoulder.  
\- Oh, but I am the most agile. - said Keith - and I won the bet. - he added.  
\- Oh no no no, WE won the bet - Lance laughed - so, now we have to celebrate! -  
\- Celebrate what? - asked Keith clueless  
\- My victory, of course! And being still alive - Lance smiled.  
Keith smiled and laughed sincerily.  
\- You dork - Keith said, smiling at Lance, tearing a little.  
Lance blushed. Keith looked so happy, as he was looking into his eyes with such tenderness. He felt butterflies in his stomach.  
\- K- Keith - he coughed, his voice breaking, - Keith, you... - he looked back for a split second and saw their lions. They were covered in golden dust, and shinig brightly. - You're beautiful - he shot - I- I mean, the lions! The lions look beautiful, would you look at that!! - what a save.  
Keith turned around, his eyes brighter as he saw their ships. Then he eyed blushing Lance and said  
\- No, you are. - and smiled.  
Lance inhaled sharply.  
-I - I - he wasn't going to say a word. Keith just took Lance's hand.  
\- Come on, TAILOR. Hunk probably prepared an amazing dinner, we can't be late. - said Keith coyly, nearly running, tugging Lance slightly behind him.  
Lance's thoughts were racing. He just stared at Keith, first in astonishment, now a dumb smile on his face. As they were running, his friend was holding his hand. It felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much flirting, too much...


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance deserved so much more <\3

Keith was right - Hunk has prepared an amazing dinner, waiting for them to show up. The food looked delicious, even though Lance noticed it was mostly- just goop.

Lance just couldn't keep it to himself, and said   
\- So, Keith and I were racing and I won- yeah, no big deal- so you all need to congratulate me, I'm not forcing you to, but y'know-  
Lance sat before his meal, just next to Keith, eyeing him, trying to get his attention.  
Pidge, already with half-eaten dinner, mouth full said  
\- You whaft?? -  
The impatience on Allura's face was very visible  
\- It is NOT responsible to fly away to race in an asteroid fields - she closed her eyes and started to massage her temples.  
Pidge smiled slyly.  
Lance, full of himself retorted  
-But we are fine, Allura! Am I right K? Off top! - he took his hand up and high-faved Keith, who was smiling.  
\- Haha ,yeah! - He was in a great mood.  
They began to eat, smiling to eachother from time to time. As if only two of them existed - it was very obvious something happened between them. By now they would've began a small food fight.

Pidge was just looking at them, bored, as she said, teasingly  
\- So, now you guys LIKE eachother - and put a liitle more emphasis on the LIKE part.  
Lance didn't missed a beat and said  
\- I wouldn't call it a LIKE- it's more of a... mutual respect-  
Keith just cleared his throat.  
\- Yeah, we do- and smiled at Pidge, still grinning, taking another scoop of some vegetables to his mouth.  
\- Y-you- Lance blushed , suddenly bashful- and averted his gaze, a little enbarassed.  
Hunk was now beaming- Aw, that's soo cute guys!! I always knew you'd come to terms with your feelings towards eachother~  
Lance nearly chocked  
\- W-what feelings?! - he exclaimed, alarmed.  
Pidge let out a huge sigh, and rolled her eyes  
\- C'mon guys, eeeverybody knows it, uh -  
Lance stood up, a little panicky  
\- Knows what !? -  
As if they had a telepatic connection, Hunk and Pidge looked at eachother, and, in unison, started to sing-   
\- Keith and Lance, sitting on a tree, K- I - S -  
\- I'll stop you RIGHT THERE - Lance panicked, with a cracked voice shouted, now furious. Then he turned around and run towards the exit.   
Keith was smiling, now, suddenly serious, worried.  
Everyone just looked at eachother, didn't anticipated this kind of response from Lance. Allura looked at Pidge with a disapproving, scolding gaze.  
Pidge sink in her chair a little,  
\- Um, yeah we- we might have gone too far?? - she said.  
\- Yeah, I guess he is just trying to conceal his feelings. - said Hunk worried. - How about you, Keith?-   
Keith didn't react to Hunk's question, and just stood up- worry in his eyes- as he turned to Pidge  
\- Yeah, too far - and calmly walked through the dining room door. 

Now he understood. Lance didn't want to lose their friendship. This hard-earned relationship they built. Were they fighting at first? They were. But how did it come to this? Maybe Lance had a crush on him, but tried to hide it through neverending banter and play?   
Suddenly Keith stopped. His hand felt a little too cold as he remembered Lance's hand in his. He felt a little dizzy, but in a good way. He smiled. He took a big inhale, suddenly noticing he doesn't breathe.   
Then he picked up his pace, jogging to Lance's room.  
\- Hey Lace, wait up! - he exclaimed.

Keith stood before the door to Lance's room, suddenly his hands sweaty, but his mind focused.  
\- Hey, Lance, It's me - he said.  
After a while with no response, he repeated-  
\- Lance, you there? -  
He knocked once, two times, and just kept knocking-  
\- Hey, I don't want to destroy a wall to get to you, but if I must I'll -  
Suddenly, the door opened, Lance behind them  
\- What - he said, almost casually.  
But Keith noticed- a slight blush, his eyes red and puffy-  
\- Hey, you all right, buddy? - asked Keith gently, concerned.  
\- Uh - exhaled Lance, rubbing his eyes and, averting hia gaze. Then turned around and sat on his bed. His head low.  
Keith sat beside him.

The atmosphere was a little awkward.  
Keith removed his jacket, just to be more comfortable. Lance stiffed a little. Neither of them knew what to say.  
Lance was the first one to break the silence-   
\- I- his voice broke slightly - I'm sorry for acting like that.- he stopped, sniffed, then said- I don't want to be so awkward, It just -happens. -  
Lance looked defeated, his shoulders dropped.  
\- Hey, don't be so harsh on yourself. - Keith said, and Lance visibly relaxed at his words. Then he added   
\- Even if you feel something towards me, something more than friendship- It won't change the way I think of you.- he paused, lookig intently at Lance, searching for something.  
Lance, still lost in thought said-  
\- You promise? - Lance raised his gaze to look directly into Keith's eyes.  
\- Yeah, I promise. - replied Keith, honestly.  
Keith leans in closer, his head slightly tilted, and whispers  
\- Because, what if I feel the same? -  
then leans in even closer and kisses Lance ever so lightly, but oh, so sweet. Their lips only touch for a split second, but Lance feels like he could black out just now, stars in his head. Suprised, he stares at Keith, his breath hitches. Then he smiles and starts to giggle, his cheeks in a lovely shade of red. Keith is so confused.  
He makes an eye contact with Keith, smiling, and shakily says   
\- I- um...- and starts to laugh.  
Keith blushes, and giggles awkwardly  
\- Yeah, my thoughts, exactly - replies. Lance laughs even harder, tearing up.  
And Keith begins to laugh as well. After a while they get quiet, catching their breaths.  
\- Bro, did we just, kissed? - Lance asks, shaking his head, and placing his fingers on his lips.  
Keith, completely charmed with Lance's reaction, replies simple-  
\- Yeah.  
\- I... quite like this - says Lance quietly, biting his lower lip, staring intently at Keith's mouth.  
\- Yeah... -  
\- M-maybe we should do that again? - Lance breathes out quietly.  
\- Yhm - Keith purrs and takes Lance's hand in his, then places his other hand on Lance's hot cheek. This time, Lance closes the gap between them, impatient. His lips curious, he closes his eyes.   
The world around him melts, as he feels Keith's warm breath ahainst his mouth.  
Gentle at first, their kiss now needy, as Lance hugs his friend closer. Lance moans into the kiss, as Keith bites lightly his lower lip, just where seconds ago, he bit it.  
\- So good - whispers Keith breathless between kisses, as Lance responds in a groan, didn't want to stop just yet.  
Their kiss turns slow and gentle, now Keith smiling.   
Lance notices it and smiles too, a little chuckle escaping his lips. They lean on their forheads, smiling like idiots, their eyes sparkling as they look at eachother with praise.  
As they are steadying their ragged breaths, Keith looks at Lance- his hair messy and lips swollen.  
\- Soo, uh -congratulations - Keith says, placing his hand on the top of Lance's head, giving him a gentle pet.  
\- Hm, on what? - Lance asks curious  
\- On being the best pilot in the universe. - Answers Keith coyly.  
Lance chuckes, and says  
\- Your best pilot - and earns himself a small peck on the lips.   
\- Promise? - asks Keith.  
\- Promise -Lance giggles, and tries to add  
\- Also - kiss - the most charming - kiss - handsome - as Keith tries to shut him up with his lips.

After some more promises, they say their goodnights, and Keith goes to his room to take a cold shower. If he'd say it wasn't a heated makeout he'd be lying.

Lance takes a big breath in and out and places his hand on his heart. He lies down on his bed still smiling.  
He gazes on his right, just where seconds ago was sitting Keith, and notices he left his jacked. He takes it in his hands and feels its fabric. It has some leather parts and some soft material. He slowly takes it to his face and hugs it, smelling Keith's scent. He smells nice. Like a fresh wind and burnt wood. A little like rain. A little like home.  
Slowly he begins to slip away into calm dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorri for taking so long   
> gomenasai >w<'


	5. Red lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, an unplanned filler. It gets a little kinky, so be aware ;*

So, Keith has a plan. After breakfast he takes Lance to his room.   
\- So, about my part of the bet- he rummages through his things. And, takes out a red lipstick, and uncaps it.  
\- Okay... you are weird, dude. - Lance says, but giggles.  
Then Keith takes a small mirror, and proceeds to apply the colour on his lips. Lance waits impatiently. It is a nice shade, very vibrant crimson red. But why-  
\- So - says Keith, capping the lipsttick back. - stay still -  
\- Wh-why?? Dude, I'm so worried about you now - answers Lance, taking a step back.  
\- No no, no need. Well if u can't keep your end of our bet... -   
\- So... you just want to kiss me with lipstick on your lips? -  
\- Hm, not exactly - oh yeah, Keith is having so much fun. He then adds - listen, it is a matter of pride, y'know? Didn't had you for a coward. - oh now he went too far.  
\- I. Am not. A coward. - Lance squints his eyes.  
\- Okay - Keith agrees, and places his hands on Lance's arms. - Stay still, then. -  
Lance takes a big inhale and obeys. He watches as Keith presses his lips on his cheek, then his forhead, his nose, then his neck. Lance giggles  
\- Hey, that tickes - he blushes  
Keith takes his head in his hands and tilts it more. Lance swallows. Then, Keith adds a few more smooches on his face. Then, on sides of his neck, and for the last one, he bits Lance lightly.  
\- Ow! You DO have quite sharp canines, you know that? - protests Lance, flushed. Then Keith smiles and lets go of him. He looks at him for a while, as if admiring his work.  
Lance is very confused. Why did Keith had a lipstick with him? But more umpprtantly- Is it a Galara thing? He IS aware that Keith is, in fact, half alien. And Galarians are quite a possesive race. Or is he just messing with him?  
\- Keith, is this like, a Galara thing, or are you just messing with me? - asks Lance, crossing his arms.  
Keith just shoves a mirror in front of his face.  
\- What do you think? - asks Keith excitedly, biting his lip.   
Lance sees lipstick marks all over him, and a tiny bruise on his neck that starts to form.  
\- Wh- no! Answer my question! - retorts Lance, now angry.  
\- Uh, a little of both? - answers Keith. - a bet is a bet. And you lost yours -  
\- Well, I can't fully agree with you on this part, as I already said- Lance gets interrupted by Keith, who takes his hand and pulls him out of the room. - Now, for the next part- he purrs.  
\- C'mon dude, I can't let anyone see me like that. - whines Lance.  
\- That's the idea - Keith shuts him up.

They go to the bridge, where, presumably, are all the Paladins.  
Lance tries to get free from Keith's grip, but to no avail.  
\- Hey, are you trying to not keep your end- asks Keith slyly, but Lance stops him  
\- No no, I'm fine. G-go on. - answers his victim, preparing for the worst.  
\- Good boy - Keith says and smiles. Lance notices he still has some lipstick on his lips. Huh.  
They enter the bridge, and right of the bat, Hunk and Pidge looks at them and stare for a second. Shiro is just speechless.  
\- What the- says Pidge smiling like an idiot - what the heck??- then she laughs. - Sorry sorry, didn't expect you guys to come out like THAT - she laughs even more.  
Lance is now red as a tomato.   
\- Oh, you- your face is so red, I- I can't even see the lipstick - her eyes get watery - It all b- blends together - she then proceeds to lay on the floor, laughing histerically.  
Hunk just giggles and says  
\- Guys, please, get a room! - he rolls his eyes - But I'm happy for you - he adds.  
Shiro blushing, now regains his voice  
\- W what are you -  
\- Oh, don't worry, It's just - Keith tries to explain, but gets interrupted by Allura barging in.  
\- Oh sorry sorry, I didn't mean to be so late - she then stops.  
She looks at Pidge nearly having a seazure, Hunk suddenly serious, and Shiro- is he blushing?? And, oh GOD-  
\- What, the quiznak, is going on in here. - she is just VERY confused.  
\- I was trying to explain to Shiro that - Keith says - it is because Lance lost his bet. - he answers, triumphant.  
\- Okay okay, I would argue with that- Lance adds  
\- Wait, didn't you said, that Lance WON the bet?  
\- So, the first bet won Keith, but he cheated -   
-not really-mouths Keith  
Lance continues  
\- BUT I won the second race. And It was a fair win. - he adds, proudly.  
Pidge stands up, and with a shocked expression retorts  
\- Oh no. It is not the end. - she then laughs some more - I can't- I can't breathe- she adds, wheezing. Tears rolling on her cheeks. - You guys- she tries to calm herself.  
\- Keith, was that your idea? - asks Allura concerned.  
\- Yeah - Keith answers.  
\- This is no way of treating a loved one, you shoudn't humiliate Lance like tha-  
Allura now sees Coran walk in.  
He just looks at the boys and-  
\- What is- ooh- OOOH - To be young and in love!! No no, first things first! It is my duty as a good uncle to explain to you the matter of bees and the birds-   
\- NO WAIT STOP - everyone tries to silence him.  
Coran is stunned.  
Keith just takes a step back and says quietly to Lance   
\- Okay, that took a werid turn, let's get out of here - and tugs him to the exit.  
\- No! YOU made it weird for everyone! - shouts Lance. - Sorry! - he adds, awkwardly smiling.

Yeah, he will get his revenge.


	6. Wagon full of... spices?

A week or so later-  
After a successful mission, the Paladins returned to the Castle. Lately they had more successes than ever.  
\- Maybe we should celebrate ? - asks Allura, visibly in a great mood.  
\- What do you have in mind? - asks Hunk.  
\- Hm, I don't know maybe- maybe you have some Earth celebratory traditions? - she asks  
\- Oh we have um- maybe eating some good food? - asks Hunk.  
\- Brilliant! - answers Allura enthusiastically.  
Hunk cleares his throat.  
\- So um, about those spices Lance and Keith brought to the castle. You know, from their mission together - Hunk gets a little nervous.  
\- Yeah, what about them? - asks Allura.  
\- Were those guys some, I don't know, smugglers or something? - Hunk proceeds carefully.  
\- Um, they should be a royal traders. Not smugglers. - she gets curious.  
\- Let's just- come with me, princess. - Hunk gestures to the storage room, next to the kitchen.  
They go through a common room, where Lance and Keith are talking about today's mission, sipping some juice.  
\- Uh, Lance? Keith? I have a question for you - says Hunk.  
\- Hmm? Is something wrong? You look worried - answers Lance. Allura looks at him cautiously and asks  
\- Remember that mission when you and Keith had to retrieve a wagon full of spices? -  
Lance looks at Keith, he just shrugs.  
-Yeah, what about it? - asks Lance.  
\- Do you remember how the traders looked like? - Allura continues.  
\- Um, traders? - asks Keith - in plural? -  
\- Yes, you were supposed to meet with two royal traders.  
There is a pause. Lance thinks for a momment, then says  
\- It was only one trader, and for sure, he didn't looked royal. Also some security with guns... Allura, why are you asking? - Lance asked, worried.  
\- Let's- let us just, see this wagon. Hunk? - she looked at him, expectantly.  
They walk into the kitchen, and into the storage room; Keith and Lance behind them, curious.  
They see this very cart, with its contents on its side. Allura steps forward.  
\- Hm, It doesn't look unusual, there are many spices here. - and she takes a few paper bags and sniffs them - Yes, I know those. What is the problem here? - she asks.  
\- Well, spices are the best quality but-  
Hunk steps forward, and takes the boxes of the spices, then places them on the floor.  
\- THESE are the problem. -  
He reveals big fridges beneath the boxes, then opens them.  
\- These are, for sure not spices - says Lance, his eyes gleam, as he takes two bottles from the fridge.  
\- These are from Earth! But- how?! - he takes another two and another.  
\- Yeah, I don't know how - anwers Hunk.  
\- What are these? - asks Allura.  
\- Oh, these are alcoholic baverages from Earth. Some... uh, wines, champagne, whisky, vodka even... beers...  
Gears in Lance's head turn. He's got a brilliant plan.  
\- Hey, did you said something about celebration, Allura? - he asks.  
\- Yes - she answered shortly.  
\- Perfect! - exclaims Lance.  
\- Wait, Lance, first we need to know what happened and- she gets interrupted.  
\- Oh no no, Allura! You have no idea how lucky you are to have a chance to try ANY of these! Also, most of the cart contents matches soo... I think It's a win-win.  
\- You are right, although I need to contact them, just in case - and she storms out of the room.  
\- So, what do we do with all of this? - asks Hunk  
\- We can... have some fun ? - asks Keith.  
All of them agrees.

It turned out, the alcohol was a present from the royal family, because they know most of the Paladins are Earthlings. They didn't sent their representative committee, because it was too dangerous for them. Also, they thanked Lance and Keith for their bravery in defeating the raiders that plagued that road for months. Another victory then?

Their party started with Hunk bringing in some delicious food, even some sweets. Then they put out the alcohol.  
\- So, let me get this straight. You drink that, and it makes your head spin, sometimes you vomit and black out, and if you drink too much, It can cause some serious damage to your body, and even kill you? Why would you drink something so poisonous?? - Allura just can't grasp the concept of drinking.  
\- It's okay, you can just try, take a sip. And spit it out if you won't like it. - says Hunk. Coran is acting cautious, looking intently at some whiskey bottles.  
\- So, this poison is very strong, right? - he asks.  
\- No no, that is not poison! It's just alcohol. - Hunk tries explain for the 100th time.  
But as time goes on, everyone gets too curious. Even Pidge takes a small sip of the cherry wine Hunk has opened. It was supposed to be sweet, but for Pidge it's still too sour, so she just drinks some nice herbal tea. Hunk is trying all the vintage wines. Coran, sipping some Scotch with ice (which he starts to like) asks Allura to take a sip. She refuses, but sniffs every nice wine Hunk is opening, and tries to recognize the main ingredients.  
Shiro grabbed a beer. Keith and Lance sit with glasses of some kind of dry red wine.  
But Lance have something entirely different in mind. Time to get a revenge.  
\- Hey, Keith, i never told you what I want for winning our bet.  
\- Dude, I won - retorts Keith with a sigh.  
\- Umm no, you CHEATED.  
\- Uh, same thing - Keith rolls his eyes.  
\- Hey! - Lance is quite annoyed. They've been through this. Keith notices his irritation and says  
\- Ok, ok, what do you need, my dear?  
Pidge tries not to choke on her tea, she swallows and sighs  
\- Awww, guys, you are so cute. Hey, do you use some pet names with eachother? - she asks.  
\- Yeah tell us~ -Hunk joins excitedly and rests his head on his hand, batting his eyelashes.  
Shiro cleares his throat.  
\- Hey, don't be like that - he says.  
\- Uh, you are no fun - Pigde pouts and proceeds to drink the rest of her tea.  
\- Have fun guys, I still have something important to do - she stretches her arms - goodnight! - she exclaimes, and she's off.  
Lance turns to Keith and says, in a threatening, low voice  
\- Dont.Ever.Call me.That. - and then adds - infrontofthem - and clears his throat, blushing slightly.  
He needs some distraction  
\- Yeah! I- I need you to umm - he eyes the baverages in front of him - drink this! - he takes the first bottle and it's - vodka. Eventually he looks at it and says  
\- Ooh, wait, no! It's too strong... maybeee some wine or-  
\- Easy, I can take it. No problem. - answers Keith, and grabs the bottle from Lance's hand.  
\- I have a much bigger toleration to alcohol than any of you.  
\- How do you know? - asks Lance.  
\- Well, after two glasses of wine I don't feel a thing, but you are starting to sway a little. - Keith giggles.  
\- No no no, not true! - Lance straightens up, and realizes - well, maybe a tiny little bit - he then says.  
Keith unscrews the bottle, and right of the bat, takes a BIG swing straight from it. He winces, didn't expected it to be so hot on his throat. Then swallows it and exhales sharply, closing his eyes shut.  
Lance takes the vodka back violently.  
\- Hey, you want to kill yourself?! We BOTH drink it. - he explaines.  
But Keith is so proud of himself. Even if he tears up a little bit, his throat in pain.  
\- That desn't make any sense If you want to get me drunk - Keith winks.  
\- That's not-  
Shiro sits in front of them  
\- Oh, are you guys drinking vodka? Straight from the bottle?! - he is shocked.  
\- It seems like I need to teach you the right way. - he sighs. They are soo dumb.  
Lance smiles, finally someone came to rescue him.  
\- Shiro, you just saved me. Well, and Keith. - Lance eyes Keith with pretended disgust.  
So, Shiro pours them 3 shots and also takes bigger glasses to pour some juice.  
\- You need to drink some after every shot - he explaines - it will hurt less and you won't be so dehydrated from all those procentages - Shiro laughs.  
\- Cheers - says Shiro and drinks first. Boys right after him.  
Shiro is swift. A shot, and then a sip of juice. He didn't even winced.  
Lance nearly chokes, tears in his eyes. Then, he proceeds to drink an entire glass of juice. Keith takes a quick shot, winces, and takes a sip from the glass.  
\- Hm, quite a nice vodka, guys. You like it Lance ? - Shiro asks.  
\- Yeah, very nice - Lance answers, sniffs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.  
\- Hey, you don't have to~ - teases Keith and pats him on the back.  
\- It's okay, It's okay. Shiro, pour us another. - says Lance.  
They take another shot and another.  
-Woow, my mouth is getting numb. Shiro, is this normal?? - asks Lance and giggles.  
\- Oh boy, maybe you should stop, dude? - asks Shiro.  
\- No no, I'm fine - answers Lance.  
Allura overheard this small conversation and asks  
\- Is it actually safe, guys? I don't think you should sway that much. - she says.  
Lance didn't notices. Keith does and giggles a little, blushing. And tries not to laugh.  
After the 4th shot, Lance drinks his glass of juice and says  
\- Yeah, I'm done, guys - he slurs a little, and rubs his eyes. - Uh, it's yours now. -  
He doesn't care at thos point, his vision a little wonky.  
\- So, how are you, Keith ? Do you feel like continuing? I know galarians have much higher tolerance to alcohol but- You know, just don't force yourself, K? - says Shiro.  
\- Oh, I'm fine. - answers Keith. And he is, in fact, fine.  
\- Huh, interesting -  
\- Hey, what is your favourite drink, Shiro? - asks Keith.  
\- I do like a good beer. - he smiles.  
They take four more shots.  
Lance's head is spinnig. He just sits and stares at them, a little absentmindedly.  
\- Hey, do you guys have much left? - he asks.  
Shiro looks at the bottle evaluating the numbers.  
\- Hm, like, 10 more shots for each of us? - Shiro laughs - Oh, It's too much even for me. Yeah, I'm done. - he says and settles more comfortable into the couch.  
\- How are you holding up, Keith? - he then asks.  
\- Um, I fell a little hazy, but okay. - he answers.  
\- Hey, you don't have to drink it all - Lance eyes him worried he didn't think his plan through.  
\- Nope, I have to. Like, a week ago I humiliated you real good. So thats's my punishment, I guess. - says Keith.  
\- He's got a point. - says Shiro, then adds - That was very weird. Why did you even do that, man? -  
Keith looks at him, he's swaying a little  
\- It's easy - he pours himself another shot, then he pours Shiro - I needed to just, show everybody that Lance in mine, didn't wanted to hurt him. So I did this. And it was... delicious - he adds, licking his lips.  
\- Keith, that is so creepy! - Lance says, shocked, his face red. - Uh, what did I get myself into - he sighs, then adds - All right, I'll help you! - Lance presses.  
\- No, you've had enough - says Keith.  
\- No, you! - answers Lance, a little angrily.  
Keith lowers his voice and stares directly into Lance's eyes  
\- Stop that, or I'll kiss you - his eyes hooded. He's not joking.  
Shiro just averts his gaze.  
Lance bites his lip and blushes  
\- O-okay okay, n-no need to- I- I get you. - stammers Lance.  
He is still too shy to show any affection in front of everyone. And Keith knows that. And respects it. But he still teases him because he just loves to watch him blush.  
\- You up for another? - Keith asks Shiro.  
\- N- no I'm done- ha answers.  
Keith shrugs his shoulders and takes two shots he poured by himself, one after the other.  
\- So... I don't want to impose, but- are you guys boyfriends now? - asks Shiro.  
Lance thinks for a whie, but decides to ask  
\- Um, are we boyfriends now, Keith? -  
\- Yeah, if- if you want to call it that - Keith smiles warmly.  
Lance blushes, smiling, and Keith takes another shot.  
Shiro smiles. It's so nice to see them happy. He then sighs and says  
\- I had a boyfriend a while ago. Wanted to marry him in fact... - he stops - Hey, Keith, if you want some relationship advice, don't be shy and just ask me whatever. You too, Lance. -  
\- Uh t-thanks Shiro - says Lance.  
Shiro then looks at Keith.  
\- I'm serious, Keith, don't hesitate. -  
Keith takes another shot. Now he doesn't even drink juice afterwards.  
\- Yeah, I know. Thanks Shiro. - he smiles - I just... I want to take it slow, you know? - he says, pouring himself yet another shot.  
\- Yeah - agrees Lance and nods.  
Keith smiles slyly, takes another shot, and says in a low voice  
\- Or do I? - he eyes Lance from bottom to the top and stares intently into his eyes, licking his lips.  
Lance punches Keith in his arm and blushes furiously.  
\- H-hey, don't joke like that. - says Lance horrified.  
He got a little hot, his pants a little too tight. And the alcohol wasn't helping, for SURE.  
Keith took 4 more shots. One after another.  
\- Hey there, slow down. - says Shiro - You'll end up throwing up on the ground if you keep that pace.  
\- No worries - Keith responds, a little slurry.  
Lance is kind of impressed  
\- Dude, how much is left? - he asks.  
\- Uuh I don't know - moanes Keith - It's a shot after shot - he gets quiet for a second, then adds - Why dont I- and he takes the bottle into his hands and drinks it all.  
Lance and Shiro just stare at him, stunned.  
\- Wow - they both say.  
Well, Keith drank about two thirds of an entire bottle by himself. It was impressive, but also a little bit scary.  
Keith smiles proudly, wipes his mouth, then burps.  
\- Uh sorry guys ummm - he squints his eyes then his expression changes and he shouts - OH FUCK NO, I forgot about the juice, no no! -  
Lance grabs the juice quickly, and spills half of it, trying to pour it into Keith's glass.  
\- Oh shit shit, Keith, here - he brings the glass to Keith's mouth.  
\- Hey hey! Not so fast! He will choke like that! - says Shiro and stands up, but Lance calms down.  
\- Uuuhh, HERE - and he hands Keith the glass. Keith takes it and drinks clumsily.  
\- Ohh, Why can't I feel my facee. It'sso funny. - says Keith, touching his face and making kissy lips.  
\- Bro, have you ever been DRUNK? - asks Lance, worried.  
\- What?? Noo, many times, many timess. Um, or was I not? Umm - he goes into THINKING INTENTLY MODE.  
Allura is moved by the commotion. She gets up, and steps in front of the boys.  
\- Hey guys, what are you doing?- she asks.  
Shiro just stares. He doesn't want to get in trouble. THINK FAST.  
\- Uhh- yeah, I think they- they need to sleep it off - Shiro retorts.  
\- So, do you need to sleep off the poison? -  
\- Yeah they will be just fiiine - he chuckles and waves his hand.  
\- Oh, okay then, I believe you - she then stares at Keith who is trying to pour himself some more juice, but he pours all of it on the table. - Oh noo, wait juice don't go there, noo - he moanes, distressed, but still pouring, as if he doesn't register he is the one holding the juice.  
\- Is he- is he okay?? - asks Allura, deeply concerned.  
Lace takes the bottle from Keith's shaky hands.  
\- Yeah! It's just ummm a- a drinking game! A traditional game from Earth. Hahah, yeah - Lance adds.  
The good thing is he can still talk quite normally if he concentrates.  
\- Okay, but I think it's enough partying for him. And you too, Lance - says Allura, looking at Lance who was swaying right and left.  
She looks at Keith, who niw hugs Shiro and says  
\- P-lease Shiroo helpppp. Someone stole my juice and it's sooo important for mee - he nearly cries, very concerned and moved.  
Everybody in the room looks at them at this point.  
\- N-no it's okay, Lance has it, see? - says Shiro pointing at Lance.  
\- Yeah, buddy, I got your juice, here - Lance shows him the bottle.  
Keith turns to him, suddenly on his knees.  
\- Lance, PLEASE, Love of my life, my sunshine, please please - he throws himself on Lance's legs, and adds - don't make me beg - then he giggles and lays his head on Lance's knee- Orrr if you wantto hear me beg~ - he winks.  
Lance is quite shocked, but his head is still hazy. His mouth gets watery and his mouth drop, then he swallows and regains his composure  
\- Keeeithhh, not in front of everybody, buddy! I told you!! - Lance panicks.  
\- Oh, sorry babe. Give me my juice?  
\- Yeah, yeah, here. - He gives him his juice. Didn't registers that Keith called him babe.  
Keith concentrates to angle the bottle to his mouth. Still on his knees, he wobbles and slips into Allura's dress, spilling the juice  
\- Oh no! - Allura exclaimes and grabs Keith, trying to hold him steady.  
\- Oh my, is he going to be okay? - asks Allura. She is not mad, but concerned. And curious.  
Shiro tries his best to smile with confidence. He doesn't know to be honest. Keith is half human, and even though has a high tollerance, alcohol still affects him. He doesn't yet know just how much. He is screming internally.  
\- Y-yeah! Lance! - still smiling- Go take him to his room, ahaha - adds.  
He helps Allura and they hand Keith to Lance, who takes him by his side, and takes his arm over his shoulder.  
\- Y-yeah, I got him, thanks- Lance smiles.  
\- Do you need any help? - Shiro asks just to be sure. Keith's head just hangs down, he looks dead.  
\- No no, he is my mess right now. I need to take care of that. - Lance says as his legs wobble a little.  
\- Yeah... - says Shiro unsure.  
Taking the smallest steps, Lance tries to drag his friend through the corridor. His revenge was so sweet. Keith was so obedient. And he humiliated himself. Lance didn't really had to help him.


	7. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some NSFW stuff in this chapter, nothing too graphic. Just be aware ;*

After a succesfull revenge, Lance was beaming. But now he has the hardest task to complete. And also the haviest.  
\- C'mon buddy, help me a little, will you? - says Lance, dragging Keith beside him.  
Keith murmurs something inaudibly.  
\- What? -  
\- I wahttkissu - he mumbles.  
\- What?? You want to what?  
\- kzz u~  
Lance sighs, then says  
\- Keith, I can't understand you. You are mumbling too much-  
Keith got a little angry. He inhaled sharply and shouted  
\- To fUCK YOU -   
\- To f- oh wow WOW KEITH! YOU. ARE. SO DRUNK!  
Keith very quickly, for a drunk person, pins Lance to the wall.  
Lance shocked, gasps.  
\- To - k i s s - y o u - says Keith slowly. Dumb smile on his face. He liked his joke and how flushed Lance is right now.  
Keith kisses Lance sloppily, hungry and holds Lance, hurling himself with his entire weight at him. He giggles into the kiss. His arms around Lance's shoulders.   
Lance is crushed. He moans into the kiss, and his body reacts to the friction on his body, as he buckles his hips involuntarily. He feels like he could come in just a few seconds if they continue.  
He hugs him even tighter. Their clothes messy. Then Keith just stops and hugs him. His head now on his shoulder.  
Lance is confused. His breath heavy, and legs nearly giving up on him.  
\- Mm Itsnice. - Keith smiles and sighs, snuggling into Lance's neck.  
Lance tries to steady his breath. He's so hard it hurts. He bites his lip, trying to get hold of himself.   
\- Huh, yeah. We- we better- got you to - to bed - Lance says, making pauzes to take a few breaths, patting Keith's back. He then takes Keith off of him, and they stagger through a corridor. His legs still shaky, he falters, but menages to get to his room. It's closer than Keith's so he decides to crash there.  
He sits Keith on the bed, kneeling before him and taking Keith's shoes, and stops himself from taking his pants off.  
\- H-hey, Keith, can you take your pants off? - he asks.  
\- Wha? - Keith murmurs, sleepily - Nouu, I want to dance with youu~ I need these pantzz - he says, intently.  
Lance smiles.  
\- Okay okay, but after you get some rest. We would just fall over - says Lance and takes off his shoes and pants, exhausted.  
Keith just flops on the bed, and Lance lays beside him.  
-Ohh noo - says Keith distressed - It's so spinnyy... ooh shit, Lance? Lance?? - he tries to get up, a little scared.  
\- Hey hey hey, I'm right here. -  
Lance extends his arms on Keith's back and holds him  
\- Not too fast - adds, and lies his friend back down, very slowly.  
\- Um, just take my hand, here, it will help you to stay grounded so you won't fly away - Lance says with a giggle, grabbing Keith's hand.  
\- Ooh, okay. Thanks, you are soo sweet - he says affectionately.  
\- Better? - asks Lance.  
\- Yeah, I'm alwayzz better when you are near~ - explains Keith.  
Lance smiles. Keith is so cute when he is drunk.  
Lance takes out his phone.  
\- Hey, how about some music? - he then asks.  
\- Sure - sighs Keith, his head still spinning a little.  
The music starts to play. It's soft with muffled vocal and feeble bass.  
\- Oh, lo-fi - says Keith.  
\- Yeah, you like? -  
\- Yhm, I like lofi. -  
\- Yeah, buddy, me too - Lance sighs.  
They just lay there, holding hands and chilling. It's nice. After one and a half albums Keith takes asks, voice raspy  
\- Lance? You asleep? - he asks.  
\- Nope. -  
\- I think I'm much better now. -  
\- That's good. -  
\- Are you still drunk? -  
\- Nope, just a little bit horny. - says Lance and then gasps. Did. Did he just said-  
\- Wait no, NO- I take that back - he panicks and leans on his elbows - I meant uh- uhh- he tries to quickly think of something.  
Keith laughs, also getting up on his elbows.  
\- What is so funny? Am I so funny to you!? - asks Lance, now his cheeks red.  
Keith giggles, and eyes Lance's body  
\- No, it's just...quite... apparent. - He looks at Lance's underware.  
Lance sits back quickly and tries to cover himself with a pillow, but his head is still spinning a little, and he just tumbles into Keith's arms.  
\- O-oh s- sorry - he says, and Keith grabs him, and lifts him a little. Then kisses him softly.  
Lance lets out a sigh and relaxes.  
\- That's better - Keith says.  
Lance smiles.  
\- Uh, It seems I've fallen for you... accidentaly - he says, biting his lip.  
\- Oh, wasn't that planned? - Keith smiles.  
Lance kisses him hard, and makes Keith lean back a little from the impact. He is now inbetween Keith's legs. He places his hands on Keith's chest, slides them to his belly, then hips, and slips under his shirt. Keith winces and tenses.  
\- H-hey - says and grabs Lance's hand.  
Lance stops and looks at Keith, his eyes dark.  
\- Y-yeah? - he says, vaice raspy.  
\- I- are we going to... you know - Keith swallows hard, unsure.  
\- Um... Oh. OH. - Lance gasps and finally gets it. Then adds - Oh shit, I- I'm sorry I got carried away It's - I didn't mean to - he stammers.   
He is too horny for his own good. Keith places a hand on Lance's cheek  
\- Hey, it's okay. I'm okay with that but- it's kind of... too soon? I guess? -   
\- I just - Lance stares at Keith, biting his lip, unsure.  
\- Yeah? - asks Keith - Tell me, I won't laugh - he reassures him.  
\- Just want to t-touch you. Feel you - Lance says.  
\- Um - Keith blushes.  
\- Uh, sorry, I'm so cringy right now - Lance burries his face in his hands.   
\- Hey, Lance. I want it too, just- I want to make sure you are sober enough. It's important. - Keith explains.  
\- Um, yeah I am, just...have a dry mouth. And I'm hot but I guess that is not the alcohol, heh - Lance chuckles.  
Keith smiles.  
Lance furrows his brows and adds  
\- W-wait, but you drank, like... five times what I drank... OH NO. I DIDN'T- wait... Keith? Are YOU sober enough?? -  
\- Yeah, head a little hazy. But I'm no longer spinning. I'm good. -  
Lance stares at him for a while.  
\- Wow I'm- I'm impressed. You can take so much. -  
\- Yeah, I guess. - Keith says, then adds with a low voice - Maybe not only alcohol? - and winks.  
\- Oh, now you said it - Lance leans in to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  
\- Are you okay with this? - whispers Lance against Keith's lips.  
\- Yeah, I am okay with this. Are you okay with this? -  
\- Hell yeah - says Lance and smiles - Soo... what next? - ha adds.  
Keith places Lance's palms on his hips.  
\- You stopped right there - he bites his lip and kisses Lance.  
Lance feels so confident right now. It feels so right doing this with Keith.   
\- Take my shirt off - commands Keith.  
Lance smiles, and slowly does so, sliding his palms against Keith's muscular body. He takes his shirt off, and drops it beside the bed. Then stares at Keith.  
\- Like what you see? - Keith asks tilting his head.  
\- You know, I've already thought about this but- you were the top one - says Lance shyly, dropping his gaze.   
\- Oh? Yeah, I'd like that. - he takes Lance by his hips, turns him and pins him to the bed.  
\- Y-yeah, that's more like it - Lance huffs and moans quietly.  
Keith smiles, and takes Lance's shirt off. He kisses him and Lance kisses back, hungirly. Then his legs give off and his hips drops. Both boys gasp. They are both obviously hard.  
Lance bites his lip.  
\- Told you - he adds, smirking.  
Keith moves his hips experimentaly, which earns a soft moan from Lance.  
He does it again. Lance grabs the back of his head and with the other hand he grabs the sheets.  
\- K- Keith - he moans and bucks his hips into Keith's.  
Keith moans and kisses Lance. Their kiss is sloppy, clumsy. Spit running down Lance's cheek. Keith holds Lance's hip with one hand. Their legs tangled.  
Lance lifts his leg, and now Keith is buckling his lips against it, gasping into the kiss. And Keith takes Lance's other leg and puts it oh his lower back.  
\- You are so beautiful like this, Lance - whispers Keith between kisses.  
\- Keith I- I am- so close - Lance gasps, and moans as Keith kisses his neck, grazing his teeth against his smooth skin.  
\- K-Keith - Lance gasps, now his rhythm erratic.  
\- D-don't hold back, Lance - Keith is really close himself.  
Lance tenses, and moans loudly as he orgasms, holding Keith as if he'd fall if he lets him go.  
Keith buckles his hips only a few more times until he reaches his peak, stars in his eyes. He brathes heavily, and looks at Lance, who is messy and flushed, and also tries to catch some more air.   
He flops down into Lance's arms, trying to catch his breath, and nuzzles his head into Lance's neck. Lance giggles.  
\- Keith, that tickles - he says, trying to throw Keith off of himself.  
\- Noo - Keith protests - You smell so good~ - he adds.  
Lance sighs and lets Keith to do what he wants.  
\- Ah, I need to return your jacket to you... - says Lance.  
Keith picks up his head, stunned-  
\- Wait, I was looking for it! You had it the whole time?! - he asks, laughing.  
\- Yeah, and I slept with it. - he adds, teasing. Keith looks at him confused.   
\- What - Lance adds - it smells good. And it's like, falling asleep in your arms. - he sighs.  
\- Then you need to return it to me, because from now on I won't let you sleep anywhere but my arms - says Keith and hugs him.  
\- You flirt - jokes Lance, and they giggle.  
After a while Keith gets off of Lance and takes his pants off. Sighs, then says  
\- We need to get ourselves clean -  
\- Yeah, tomorrow - says Lance.  
\- Good thinking - answers Keith and adds - Hey, move a little bit - he says, and spoons Lance, then puts a blanket on themselves.  
They cuddle some more, and when they're barely asleep Keith says  
\- Lance? -  
\- Mhhm? -  
\- Is it a Loverboy Lance, or... Boy-lover Lance? - he mumbles. Lance smiles sleepily and says  
\- I'm pretty sure It's Keith's lover now. -  
Keith snuggles Lance closer and says into his ear, flushed  
\- I love you too.  
They fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
